Sanosuke's Love
by angel of the tears
Summary: Sanosuke and the gang are collage students in tokyo when they meet a new girl, but this new girl has a dark secret no one can guess one that endangers her life. Can Sanosuke save her in time?


((I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters! They are not mine I'm just writing a fan fiction!))

Sanosuke sat in back slouching in his desk as usual when the girl entered. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top over the top of a dark blue pair of jeans. Her boots made her Sanosuke's height easily. Her black hair spilt over her shoulders, and her emerald eyes shimmered as they gazed upon his own.

"Is this the art room?" She asked her voice sounding a little nervous. She looked back at the boy who was looking at her his brown hair was spiked, and he was wearing some loose fitting jeans with a shirt that said 'will work for food not'. She liked the shirt it reminded her of something her brother might have worn.

"Hai it is." He straightened up and smiled at her. "I take it your new to this class then." He couldn't help feeling attracted to her she was hot.

"Hai I am. I actually just transferred into this university yesterday. I still have no clue where anywhere is." She blushed and flashed him a sheepish smile. One he couldn't help but love.

"Oh so where did you transfer from, if you don't mind my asking?" He was naturally curious, girls like her didn't come around that much. It wasn't like there weren't any hot girls in Tokyo it's just that there weren't any hot girls that would transfer from one school to another. A lot of them could not afford the trips to see family over the holidays.

"I transferred from an online school to tell the truth." Her face turned a bright crimson, and she looked away.

"Hey, no worries." Sanosuke smiled. "My name's Sanosuke, by the way." He held out his hand for a handshake.

"Daya," she smiled as she shook his hand. "Hey is anyone sitting there?" she pointed at the empty seat next to him.

"Um… nobody, but Casper." Sanosuke answered. Then he remembered he was supposed to save that seat for Kenshin. He won't be that mad at me if I let a new girl sit in his seat. At least I hope not, he thought to himself.

She laughed at his joke and then replied "I hope he doesn't mind me making him move so I can sit next to the only person I know." She blushed at the comment she had just made.

Sanosuke made a motion for her to go ahead and sit and then added. "If he does he can deal with me." Daya began to laugh as she took Kenshin's seat.

Kenshin walked into the room only to discover his seat occupied by a girl who was busy talking Sanosuke. Even though he was mad about having to sit next to the teacher. He had to feel happy for Sanosuke because it had been a long time since he had a girlfriend. He took his seat just in time for class to start.

"I want you all to pair up with some one I don't even care if they are from this class just find someone and I want you to do a painting of them. I don't want to see any stick people with little arrows over there heads, that say who they are. Is that clear Sanosuke?" the professor didn't even try to hide the fact that he disliked Sanosuke's lack of enthusiasm for the class.

"You drew a stick person for this class?" Daya shot him a look that was a mix between disbelief and awe.

"Hai I did but only 'cause I'm really bad at art or at least this kind." He felt himself blush a crimson color. As the teacher went on about how they would have to first show him a sketch of who they were going to paint.

"Is it alright if I paint you? I don't really know anyone from this school yet." She smiled sheepishly at him, hoping desperately that he wouldn't mind her painting him. She really liked him.

"Hai, as long as I don't end up looking like a dork." He said with a smile. "I would draw you, but well I don't want to make you look bad. Like I said I'm not good at drawing people, animals, and well anything that 's alive." He was blushing a deeper crimson color now. She's bound to think I'm some kind of loser now. He thought desperately to himself.

"I don't care how I look in a painting, and if you want I could help you with it. Like give you some tips." She felt her self blush a little at this offer.

"On one condition." Sanosuke smiled at her and winked at her as she cocked her head to the side. "You have to let me take you out tonight, and introduce you to my friends. So is it a deal."

"Hai it is." She smiled he wanted her to meet his friends. Maybe he liked her as much as she liked him. He was really hot, she decided.

Kenshin still sat in the front row listening to the professor as he started in on his famous lecture on Picasso, his idle, and how his painting were full of color and life. He could go on like this for entire classes and sometimes even on to the next day.

As he went on with the lecture Daya began to draw ignoring everything around her for that moment. She finally stopped and set down her pencil and looked over her art one last time then raised her hand stopping her teacher in mid lecture.

"Hai?" he looked puzzled at the fact that one of his students had a question about Picasso. They never seemed to care about the great artist. He realized this was the new student as well. Maybe for a change he would have a student that would appreciate this class.

"Um…" she looked around all eyes were on her. She nervously swallowed and started again. "I finished my sketch." She looked down trying not to notice the eyes burning into her.

"Really?" for the first time in his life he was at a loss for words. Never had any of his students finished their art so quickly. "I guess I will take a look at it now then." He felt a smile come onto his face as he picked up the paper. He just stared at the sketch.

Some of the other students came over to look at the sketch some of them put there hands over there mouths, others looked at it and then back at her, and the rest of them simply shook there heads.

"Is it that bad!" Sanosuke asked as he snatched the sketch from the professor. He looked down at it and his draw dropped. The sketch showed him just like he was when she had first seen him. In fact, it was as good as any of the painting that was hanging up in this room and they were done by professionals not twenty-one year old students.

By this time the professor had finally found some words that made since in his mind. "Um… class dismissed." Reluctantly the class filed out of the room several of the guys looking her over.

Quietly Daya got up and hurried out of the room blushing furiously. Sanosuke quickly fallowed her leaving the drawing on his desk. Kenshin grabbed the sketch and started after the two of them.

"Daya wait up!" Sanosuke called after her. She stopped and looked back at him. "Hey what's the hurry it's the last class for the day?" he smiled at her then added "besides you still have to meet my friends we made a deal."

"Alright so when are we going to meet them then?" she smiled and looked into his eyes.

"In a little bit." He realized that he really wanted to kiss her, but he had just met her. He moved a little closer to her and she leaned into him they were mere inches apart now. He felt his lips touch hers. Then the kiss turned into a full kiss as she kissed his top lip. He gently put his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck.

Kenshin saw the back of Sanosuke's head and began to make his way to him through the crowded hall. As he got closer he realized that Sanosuke was kissing the same girl who had done the sketch of him. Kenshin smiled realizing that they looked good together.

"Kenshin what are you staring at?" Yahiko"s voice sounded from behind him. He pointed at Sanosuke and the girl kissing. "So Sano, you have a girlfriend then? What about Megumi?" he yelled to them.

Pulling away Daya turned a bright crimson and turned to walk away. She hadn't ment to impose on another girl's boyfriend. She felt someone grab her wrist as she started to walk away.

"don't mind those two they have no real lives of there own." Smiling he looked into her eyes.

"b-but you have a girlfriend!"


End file.
